


i think i need some time (i can't get you off my mind)

by Kookie_329



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Jackson, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, except the enemy is kinda one sided from jbs part, got7 are all the same age, in denial im jaebum, this is just 6k words of stupidity from both parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookie_329/pseuds/Kookie_329
Summary: ºPHASE IGet Jaebum hyung to say he likes JacksonSTATUS: COMPLETEºPHASE IIHave Jaebum and Jackson befriend one anotherSTATUS: INCOMPLETEºPHASE IIIWe’re never going to get there ;(





	i think i need some time (i can't get you off my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> this got carried away, it wasn't supposed to be this long but it's jackbum so i forgive myself
> 
> title is from FXXK IT by big bang
> 
> hope u enjoy :)

First of all, Jaebum is not jealous.

Jaebum is not jealous of the way Jackson and Mark are leaning close to one another as they watch a video on their phones. Or the way they giggle and shush each other by brushing their fingers against one another’s lips. Jaebum bets it's not even that funny, Jackson's probably doing it to get on Jaebum's nerves. This makes his point that he's not jealous that they keep cuddling into one another.

Second of all, in order for Jaebum to feel jealous of Jackson he would need to admit that he likes him in more than one would consider a totally friendly and platonic way. He would also need to consider the fact that Jackson and he have an established relationship in order for him to feel that jealousy. Which is non-existent since he's not even on a friendly level with Jackson in the first place. They're quite the opposite actually.

So no, Jaebum is not jealous. And honestly fuck you if you think otherwise.

"Hyung, you're staring." Jinyoung says next to him, still reading his book and ignoring Jaebum's indignant glare.

Next to Jinyoung is Yugyeom, "Again."

This time Jaebum sticks his tongue out at the both of them and kicks their legs for good measure. (He will also not admit that him - mature and leading example Jaebum - just stuck out his tongue and kicked his friends as if he were six years old again.) He feels rather satisfied when Yugyeom yelps out in pain and pouts as he rubs his bruised leg. Jinyoung rolls his eyes at his hyungs action, seriously for someone who seems so responsible and mature, Jaebum can be such a kid at times.

"Maybe if you weren't so scared and turn into a stuttering mess every time he comes near you, you'd have a chance with him." Jinyoung nonchalantly says as he turns the page to his book and blocks the kick that he predicted Jaebum would try to hit him with.

"Or if you know, you weren't so mean to him and looked at poor Jackson hyung like you're about to jump him and murder him." Yugyeom teases. There's a sound of a boot hitting a leg and Yugyeom's crying out again, tears pricking at his eyes because that one really hurt asshole.

And third of all, Jaebum needs new friends.

"Shut up," Jaebum mumbles, "Class is starting, come on."

The trio gets up and passes by the still giggling duo, Jackson and Mark. Jaebum tightens his fist and grits his teeth. Jinyoung behind him grumbles something about being stupid and blind. Yugyeom is still whimpering about his leg and glaring holes at Jaebum. He'll get him back for it, he looks at Jackson and then smirks when he gets an idea.

\

Yugyeom's plan is brilliant.

Terrible, but brilliant.

Jinyoung says terrible in the sense that if Jaebum ever finds out what he and Yugeyom are planning on doing, than they risk in losing his friendship and gaining an enemy (and no one wants Jaebum as an enemy). Then again, someone needs to get the pining idiots to realize how in love they are and if this is the only plausible way to get them together than Jinyoung is willing to sacrifice his amazing presence with Jaebum for the greater good.

Yugyeom's plan isn't that bad, considering that the two of them have done far worst things to Jaebum before, but it's bad to the extent that if this fails than so does the pining idiots ending up together failing and Jinyoung cannot live the rest of his high school years listening to Jaebum rant on and on about how awfully close Mark and Jackson are. Which is stupid and irrelevant in itself since Mark is as straight as a pole, he's probably the leading President of the Straight Male Club. So Jaebum has a clear road to be with Jackson, he's just being an idiot.

The plan consists of Phase I: getting Jaebum to admit his undying love for Jackson first. They need to get done and over with that if they want to go to Phase II. There's a teeny, tiny problem with Phase I though.

Jaebum is in denial.

Jinyoung hates Jaebum.

It's no secret between the trio that Jaebum is bisexual, he's had a few boyfriends and girlfriends and it's pretty obvious that Jaebum likes boys and girls. For some unexplainable reason though, Jinyoung is unlucky enough that he lives in the universe where Im Jaebum refuses to admit that he has a crush (read: in love) on Jackson Wang.

That may be because Jackson accidently started a food fight in the school cafeteria their freshman year by throwing his plate of rice to a totally innocent bystander Jaebum who had only wanted a water from the vending machine, he'd been standing next to Mark who had been dodging Jackson until the puppy eyed boy had gotten tired and thrown his rice at Mark who ducked and well, the rest is history.

So yeah, there's some bad blood between Jaebum and Jackson. Mostly Jaebum though because after The Food Fight of the century at JYP High School, Jackson had repeatedly let out a string of apologies to Jaebum, who had narrowed his eyes at Jackson before pouring his water bottle all over the boy.

Jackson had slump his shoulders in defeat, knowing that he totally deserved that. Jinyoung was surprised Jackson hadn't done anything to get back at Jaebum since he knew far too well how Jackson liked to plan revenge on people he didn't like. (Later he found out that it was because Jackson had been crushing on Jaebum and had done everything in his way to show to Jaebum that he really was sorry and that he was deserved to have Jaebum like him)

But, Jinyoung is confident with going through with Phase I. He's been best friends with Jaebum since diapers and Yugyeom's known him since pre-k so he knows the exact buttons to get Jaebum to admit defeat and once and for all admit his undying love with the one and only Jackson Wang.

\

Yugyeom is brilliant. He knows it, Jinyoung knows it, even BamBam has to admit it. Yugyeom is smart and not as innocent as Jinyoung and Jaebum like to think, although he mostly has BamBam to thank for that, but there is no way in hell he's going to say that out loud to BamBam. The Thai boy already has enough ego blasting through his ears for Yugyeom to feed him more with.

He's already given Jinyoung his idea - the whole three phases to get Jaebum and Jackson together (and also embarrass him slightly along the way for abusing his leg, he's been sporting an ugly bruise for two days and has to hide it from his dance coach) - and Jinyoung had completely approved of it. No surprise there.

Yugyeom already has planned out how to solve Phase I. He had needed to bribe Mark and convince him to join in on the plan - it was super easy, all he had to do was whisper what a beautiful world it'd be like to live in if he didn't need to hear Jackson's constant gushing of how Jaebum was so chic and sexy, Mark hadn't even hesitated to hop onto the plan - but besides that there was probably going to be zero bumping roads for Jaebum hyung to say yes to his crush.

It's like someone up there is looking down at him and blessing him because he finds out from BamBam who found out from Jungkook who found out from DK who found out from Minghao and Mingyu who found out from Namjoon hyung that there's a huge party that the seniors are planning on throwing to celebrate the end of their first semester. He brings it up casually at lunch when he's sitting next to Jinyoung and in front of Jaebum and Youngjae who are discussing song lyrics.

"Hyung we're going to a party tomorrow night."

Okay, maybe not so causally.

Jaebum starts, turning to face Yugyeom with a raised eyebrow. "What now?"

Jinyoung elbows Yugyeom, "Seokjin hyung is throwing a party at his house," he starts, smiling sweetly at Jaebum, "He invited some of the juniors and since I'm in the drama department with him he said that I could go and invite some friends."

Youngjae pops a carrot into his mouth and flickers his eyes from Jaebum to Jinyoung and Yugyeom. He's totally aware of Phase I.

Jaebum shrugs, "I'm busy tomorrow," He looks at Youngjae than, "I'm tutoring Youngjae-ah. Right, Jae?"

Youngjae snorts, "No hyung," Jaebum's eyes go wide and plead at Youngjae to go along with him, Youngjae has to hold in his laughter, "It's fine. I'm going to the party as well, I'm with the drama kids too."

Jaebum gaps, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Yugyeom snickers and hides it by drinking water, Jinyoung next to him turns to look at Jaebum with an expectant smile. Daring him to come up with another excuse.

"I am not driving you guys back if you're drunk." Jaebum says as he crosses his arms and pouts.

He really hates his friends.

Yugyeom stands true to what he said before, he's brilliant.

\

At first Mark wasn't totally on board with coconut head's plan. Jackson was his best of best friends and valued his friendship with the social butterfly. He liked Jackson, enjoyed basking in his honey sweet voice when he rambled about nonsense and he made Mark laugh and Jackson was just an amazing human being who Mark did not want to lose.

Except Yugyeom had started to whisper a beautiful dream. An amazing and almost too far away to grasp dream.

Jackson to shut up about Jaebum.

When Jackson had brought up the tall, broad shoulders nerd Mark had shrugged it off as Jackson going on about some guy he found cute. Then he started noticing how Jackson was always talking about Jaebum and when he wasn't he was usually stalking his social media ("It's not called stalking hyung! I'm just appreciating his aesthetic skills, look dude!" "No Jackson, that's called stalking, look listen. Siri, please define Stalking-" "Mark!~)

It grew worse from there.

It went especially bad when Jackson had started that food fight and hit Jaebum with a bowl of rice. Jackson had come back to Mark with puffy eyes and water dripping from his hair before muffling into Mark's chest, "He hates me Markie!" Mark tried to calm him down, telling him that Jaebum didn't hate him, he was just upset that Jackson threw rice at him. But that hadn't stopped Jackson to moan out in misery about how Jaebum hated his guts for the rest of the year. Mark had one too many nights of restless sleep with Jackson calling him at midnight to rant more about Jaebum.

Sophomore year had been nicer to Mark, until they hit December and Jackson had gasped so loudly from the seat next to him because Jaebum had come into school wearing several layers of sweaters and hoodies. "Oh my god, Mark, he looks so _cute_." Mark went the rest of that year listening to Jackson eat his ear off about Jaebum.

This year - their second to last year - was probably the worst yet. Jackson was in the "horny stage" and often liked to talk about how nice Jaebum's shoulders were. How powerful his hips looked and the way his buldge stretched nicely against his jeans and "Do you think his dick is as big as it looks, like, will it hurt when he fu-"

The point is, listening to Jackson talk about Jaebum all the time is the absolute worse. There was even a point in his sophomore year where he thought he liked Jackson more than just a friend. Maybe he was jealous that Jackson was always spacing out and babbling about Jaebum instead of paying attention to him.

He'd freaked out and panicked so hard that at a party he'd kissed Jackson and found out that no, he did not like Jackson in anything more than friends. He'd felt so much relief that he hadn't noticed Jackson's blushing face and had gone back to eating up more pizzas. Jackson had come back out of the restroom sitting two feet away from Mark and avoided making eye contact. Not Mark's smartest move he knows, but at least he knew that it was only annoyance he found when Jackson would talk about Jaebum.

So no one can blame him when this suspicious looking Yugyeom kid corners him and talks about how he found a way to get Jackson to stop talking about Jaebum. A man only has so much self-restrain to listen to Jackson speak the wonders of Jaebum's shoulder.

Mark is absolutely done with Jackson and would like to go back to the innocent, naive days where Jaebum didn't exist.

\

Jackson had just wanted to talk about how that shirt looked amazing on Jaebum. He didn't know what he did to deserve the nasty glare Mark was sending him. He tries to stop his mouth from talking a mile a minute about how handsome Jaebum hyung looks today, but his mouth and his brain don't seem to get along well and he can't stop.

"-and his ass looks great in those jeans, like when did Jaebum hyung start hitting the gym and do squats. Look at his ass Mark - actually no, I'm the only one allowed to stare."

Mark groans and rubs two fingers over his temples. "Jackson, shut up."

Jackson does not shut up. He needs someone to listen to how pretty Jaebum hyung is.

\

The party isn't that bad, Seokjin's got cool friends with great music taste and everyone he invites is nice. Youngjae likes it. He spots Jaebum coming in along with Yugyeom and Jinyoung, he's glaring and probably cursing under his breath about how horrible the party is. He hasn't even been here for a minute and he already hates it, Youngjae laughs. That's Jaebum to you.

"I can't believe I let you two convince me to come here," Jaebum says muttering under his breath. Yugyeom rolls his eyes and slings an arm over Jaebum's shoulders.

"Brighten up hyung, your favorite person in the world is here."

Jaebum snorts, "Who? Jackson?" He says sarcastically.

Youngjae from behind him repsonds, "Yep, he's over there with BamBam. Look."

Sure enough the four of them turn to look over and see BamBam clutching onto Jackson's elbow like a leech. Youngjae watches in amusement the different expressions that go through Jaebum's face. Jinyoung throws him a thumbs up, the party is great overall.

\

Jaebum knows exactly what these idiots are doing and Jaebum is not going to humor them. They think they're being subtle and all secret about it. Maybe he wouldn't have found out if Yugyeom hadn't decided to push Mark up against the wall and blurted out the whole thing. Jaebum had thrown himself to hide behind a wall and record the entire exchange so he could show it to Jackson, ha you see! You're boyfriend isn't so loyal.

But then his ears perked up when he heard his name, listening to the whole Phase thing. Yugyeom's a little shit and Jaebum is not surprised. He knows that they want him to admit some not real crush he apparently has on Jackson, he's made it pretty clear for the past three years that he does not whatsoever like Jackson.

If anything he nothings Jackson. He can pretend he's never heard of the boy and live on the rest of his high school years with the bliss of not knowing who Jackson Wang is. That's what he's trying to do, but Jinyoung and Yugyeom and now apparently Youngjae have made up in their brains that he has a crush on Jackson. Like when does Jaebum ever talk about Jackson? Never ever. Exactly his point.

"Why is BamBam about to kiss Jackson?" Jaebum grits out in a high pitch voice.

Jinyoung tilts his head, "I don't know hyung, I'm not the one interested in Jackson's love life."

Jaebum turns affronted and about to latch onto a speech about how he never said that and for Jinyoung to stop putting words in his mouth. But then Jackson is leaning too close - like way too close, it's not friendly to be that close to someone - into BamBam and Jaebum seriously thinks he's about to suffer a heart attack because BamBam and Jackson are about to kiss-

BamBam leans away at last minute, clutching his chest and throwing his head back in a wild laugh. Jaebum blinks and puts a hand over his racing heart, he's not drunk enough to witness these kinds of things.

"You're jealousy is showing hyung," Yugyeom whispers into Jaebum's ear who retaliates by elbowing him hard in his stomach.

\

When BamBam decided to befriend Yugyeom he thought it would be simple. He was going to introduce the abnormally tall boy to the wonderful world of gay porn, gay blowjobs, gay masturbating, and along the way convince Yugyeom to ask him out like he deserved it. He was totally not prepare for Yugyeom to surprise him by pushing him against the door of his room and getting on his knees only to suck him dry in the next ten minutes. BamBam had been in complete awe (ignoring how he was already head over heels for him) and had demanded for Yugyeom to ask him out, right then and there with his dick out and Yugyeom licking away come from his lips.

Yugyeom had turned shy, blushing and mumbling if BamBam wanted to be his boyfriend. BamBam had found some leftover dignity and tucked himself away before nodding yes. Yugyeom had kissed his cheek, taken him out to dinner and that had been that.

BamBam did not sign up to do this though.

The only reason why he decided to go along with Yugyeom's stupid and totally not brilliant idea was because Yugyeom promised to let BamBam fuck him into bed, he was a man with needs let him be.

Which is why BamBam is currently flirting with Jackson at a party with Im Jaebum not even two feet away from him glaring and squeezing the red plastic cup in hand. BamBam was good friends with Jackson, he had shared a few classes with him and had even played COD with him online. His friend Mark was pretty cool too and BamBam liked them both. He just didn't like how he had to pretend that he was into Jackson just so Jaebum could stop being in denial and go out with Jackson.

If it was up to BamBam than Jaebum and the Jackson would have been getting it in the empty restroom a few halls over. But Yugyeom is such a cliché and was taking the long way for them to get together. And BamBam loved his boyfriend, so he was letting himself hold Jackson and kiss his cheek and make sure that Jaebum was getting furious to the point that he would explode and admit that yes, I like Jackson.

Yugyeom better be up for three extra rounds.

\

It's been four hours into the part and not only is Jaebum drunk, he's also jealous.

Yes, he admits it. Him, Im Jaebum, best choirest in school, straight A plus student, handsome and polite Jaebum, is jealous.

"I think I like Jackson." He slurs out.

\

Jinyoung wants to cry like a proud mother when Jaebum says that.

\

Yugyeom recorded the whole thing.

\

Youngjae loves this party.

\

** PHASE I **

**_ Get Jaebum hyung to say he likes Jackson _ **

** STATUS: _COMPLETE_ **

\

Jaebum wakes up Sunday morning with the worst headache ever and his stomach swishing liquid around making him want to throw up. His pain multiples by ten when he remembers that he fell into the trap and told his friends that he liked Jackson.

\

Jinyoung is the boss in Phase II. They're halfway done with Jaebum and Jackson getting together (and Yugyeom getting his revenge) and Jinyoung has already written down an entire five-page essay on how exactly Phase II will go through. It's very simple, he knows Jaebum can come off as a bit of an asshole - what with him sneering at anyone who breathes in his direction - but in reality his best friend is a huge softy with a hidden spot for cats (and Jackson) who is just too timid to make friends.

Phase II is much easier than Phase I, mostly since they don't have to worry and take care of a very drunk Jaebum. Jinyoung's got this whole Phase II crap, in less than a week Jaebum and Jackson will be best friends.

*

It might take longer than a week. Just because Jaebum has now accepted his crush on Jackson doesn't mean that he's going to do anything about it. Jinyoung had to suffer Jaebum's cold shoulder for a whole week and was only pardoned when he brought Jaebum to the bubble tea shop not too far away from his house and even then Jaebum had glared at him sipping at his tea.

His essay seems to be worth nothing since everything he wrote is not going according to plan. He doesn't know how to get Jaebum and Jackson to become friends and later advance to Phase III. Jinyoung is done with his life.

\

** PHASE II **

**_ Have Jaebum and Jackson befriend one another _ **

** STATUS: _INCOMPLETE_ **

** NOTES: _jaebum is the worst person to get along with. i hate him so much and this is why people don't like you hyung. you're horrible to work with. i don't know why jackson likes you back. actually i do know, he's just as stupid as you._ **

**_ FUCK BOTH OF YOU _ **

**_ -jinyoungie >:[ _ **

**__ **

\

Jaebum is not letting his friends win this round. He's had to endure the teasing from Yugyeom, the knowing smiles from Jinyoung, and even his favorite person in the world Youngjae has teamed up with the two to make his life miserable. Jaebum would like to exchange his friends for nice, considerate people, but unfortunately for him he will have to stick with the idiots for the rest of his life.

It's been a month since the party and he takes pride in how all of his friends seem frustrated by how unaffected he is with them. It's not his fault that he doesn't want to pursue this so called friendship with Jackson. The boy is annoying, even though he's really pretty, and sweet, and smart, and so so (so, so, so,) pretty. For all his good looks and nice personality, Jaebum will never forget that Jackson threw rice at him.

"So that's the problem there!" Jinyoung yells out excitedly.

Jaebum frowns in confusion, "What problem?"

But Jinyoung has already busied himself in writing down things and crossing out other things. Jaebum ignores him and silently finishes his food, scowling at the way Yugyeom wolfs down his lunch. Yugyeom apologizes, but doesn't stop the way he eats. Actually, Jaebum getting mad at him for his disrespectful manners makes the taller boy eat even messier and Jaebum has to look away before he throws up.

Jaebum watches Jinyoung mumble to himself softly, wondering why he can't have normal friends. Jaebum's going to have to talk with Jinyoung's mother about sending him to a mental hospital far, far away from him where Jaebum won't have to be friends with Jackson.

\

Jinyoung has found a loophole through the system.

Hear him out:

Jaebum only dislikes Jackson because the younger had pulled that little stunt - albeit accidentally - and poured rice over poor fourteen year old Jaebum. Now, three years later, seventeen year old Jaebum still holds a grudge on sweet Jackson and refuses to befriend him because Jaebum is just that type of asshole to hate you over an accident that happened years ago.

Jinyoung tells Yugyeom about it and watches as the boy's eyes grow and sparkle in a genius way. He's got a plan.

*

The room they're in is freezing cold, Jinyoung shifts uncomfortably in his seat and tugs his sweater closer to his body. Yugyeom doesn't seem to mind the cold, too busy smiling widely at a very wide eyed and confused Jackson Wang.

Jinyoung and Yugyeom had left Jaebum with Youngjae and walked to the weight room where they knew Jackson practiced after school for his fencing team. (They know this information only because Jaebum told them about it) Jackson had stared at the both of them with an unreadable expression before Jinyoung grabbed Jackson's wrist and threw him down - gently, he didn't want Jaebum to bite his head off for hurting his boyfriend - on a chair. Yugyeom had sat down next to Jinyoung, elbows on knees and his face cradled in his hands as he grinned at Jackson.

Yugyeom had just finished explaining everything to Jackson about Phase II (leaving out everything about Phase I, and their ulterior motives with Phase II, and about how this was just an elaborate plan to get him and Jaebum together) with Jinyoung inserting his own sentences and hums here and there. When Yugyeom sat back for Jackson to respond they had looked at the boy expectantly only for him to look down at his thumbs and fiddle with them. Honestly Jackson was too cute for his own good, Jinyoung doesn't understand why Jaebum doesn't just snatch him already.

"So, you're plan is for me to ask Jaebum to forgive me for throwing rice at him and become friends with him?" He sounds uncertain, making Jinyoung frown because this is not the loud and confident Jackson that he knows.

Yugyeom nods, "Yep. That's all we need so that we can go to Ph- I mean, all we need for Jaebum hyung to become friends with you. Because he never shuts up about you."

Yugyeom is still wincing from where Jinyoung had jabbed his elbow for his slip up. They both watch in amusement as Jackson's cheeks get red when he heard that last part. But suddenly he sighs and slumps into the chair, "But I've already said I'm sorry to him countless times. I don't see how this will be any different."

Jinyoung grins the smile he knows makes anyone’s self-esteem go three bars up. "Don't worry, we got you covered. This is all you're going to have to do-"

\

Jaebum has been staring at his phone for the past ten minutes as he waits for Jinyoung and Yugyeom to show up. He even brought pizza with him, something he rarely does voluntarily. But he's in a very good mood today because the choir did great in their performance in front of the judges and won first place in a bunch of things that Jaebum didn't even know about.

He sighs and decides that he's hungry after his singing practice and grabs a pizza slice from the box, if Jinyoung and Yugyeom don't come quicker he's going to finish all of the pizza. He's halfway into grabbing another slice when he hears someone clear their throat, Jaebum doesn't look up from his phone.

"Took you long enough, I was going to eat this entire pizza by myself. Next time I won't wait twenty minutes for you."

There's shuffling of feet, red converse. Neither Yugyeom nor Jinyoung own a pair of red converse.

"Sorry hyung," He hears a way too familiar voice say and Jaebum snaps his head up only to come face to face with a nervous Jackson tugging a his brown strands.

"What are you doing here?" Jaebum didn't mean for that to come out so harshly and make Jackson flinch. He feels a wave of guilt for the way he snapped at Jackson, but his emotions are all over the place now that he has Jackson standing in front of him. For once it's the other boy stuttering and blushing instead of him.

Jackson seems to size up, sitting across Jaebum with a determined expression. "I'm sorry for throwing rice at you our freshman year. I'm so sorry that I ruined a potential friendship between us just because I was being an idiot and decided it would be funny to throw Mark food and ended up hitting you when I shouldn't have even thrown it in the first place." He takes a deep breath and looks Jaebum straight in the eye. "And I'm so sorry if I've annoyed and pestered you through our years of high school. I just, really liked you and wanted you to like me back."

Jaebum is shook. (god, he really needs to stop hanging out with Yugyeom and BamBam.)

To say the least.

It's like the gray shades he had whenever he saw Jackson had been thrown off and now he sees how warm and soft Jackson really is. He wants to hit himself over the head for being so dumb and not getting over something that happened a long time ago. Here was Jackson, apologizing for something he had already done before and still finding the goodness to say he was sorry just so he could be friends with Jaebum.

Jaebum knows this is Yugyeom's and Jinyoung's doing.

"I-" Jaebum licks his lips slowly, "It's okay."

Jackson smiles and Jaebum never thought the sun could shine brighter. He clears his throat, willing for the blush on his cheeks to go away and rubs at his neck nervously, "And I'm sorry for pouring water over you."

Jackson giggles, turning pink and Jaebum doesn't know how the boy can get any cuter. "That's okay, hyung. I deserved it." He sticks out a hand, "Friends?"

Jaebum smiles, wide and proud, and takes the offered hand. "Friends."

They shake on it (and if Jaebum's hand lingers there longer than it should, than that's just between him and Jackson.)

\

** PHASE II: **

**_ Have Jaebum and Jackson befriend one another _ **

** STATUS: _~~IN~~ COMPLETE_ **

** NOTES: _~~jaebum is the worst person to get along with. i hate him so much and this is why people don't like you hyung. you're horrible to work with. i don't know why jackson likes you back. actually i do know, he's just as stupid as you.~~_ **

**_~~ FUCK BOTH OF YOU ~~ _ **

**_~~ -jinyoungie >:[ ~~ _ **

** NOTES: _sorry, don't read that jb hyung. i'm proud of u <3 :)_ **

**__ **

\

Jaebum doesn't really need much of Yugyeom or Jinyoung's help for their last phase. He and Jackson had grown much closer over the next three months, talking late at night about stupid things and meaningful thoughts they had. Jaebum's crush slowly morphs into something more, something bigger and frightening but Jaebum finds it exhilarating because Jackson is so beautiful and deserves all good things.

They leave high school and start their summer by constantly meeting up and talking about how senior year will be fun. Jaebum takes Jackson on lunch dates - even though he doesn't call them that - and lets Jackson hold his hand or lay his head on his shoulder. Jackson is warm next to him, chattering about stuff that Jaebum only finds interesting because they're coming from Jackson's pretty mouth.

It's on the week before school starts that Jaebum is sitting next to Jackson on his bed, fresh out the shower, and Jackson reading a book that he realizes he's in love with Jackson. So he does what any teenage boy in his place would do. He blurts it out.

"I love you,"

And then he regrets it and runs back into his bathroom with his door locked and Jackson staring up at him with the most struck gaze ever. Then he hears the sound of feet shuffling to the bathroom and Jackson pounding his sweater paw fists against the wooden door, demanding for Jaebum to get out.

Jaebum, stubborn and scared, refuses to open the door and contemplates whether he's skinny enough to jump out through the small bathroom window in his room. Maybe if he twists his hips at a certain angel and sacrifices to break an arm and maybe a leg he'll be able to get out of here and move to America where he will change his name to Justin or something and pretend he never confessed to his friend.

He's opening up the window and looking down to see how bad the impact will be when he hears Jackson whisper something that makes every single cell in Jaebum's body to freeze.

"What - what was that?"

He hears Jackson sigh, "I love you, too. Idiot."

Jaebum throws the door open, blinking owlishly at him and only realizing then that's he's in boxers. He was actually going to leave the country in nothing but his boxers. And he just confessed to Jackson a few minutes ago in his boxers.

"Mhm," Jaebum clears his throat, "I'm sorry. I think I have hearing problems, can you say that again."

If people were hearing this conversation then they'd probably thing Jaebum was teasing Jackson. But Jaebum isn't doing that, he honestly can't believe that a beautiful sunshine like Jackson would ever feel the same way he does. Him, who is always grouchy and glaring at people for breathing and hates loud noises and does not like being awake, he does not find the logic or common sense in the equation of Jackson saying that he loves him back.

Jackson huffs from his stance, rolling his eyes and even though Jaebum knew that he didn't mean it, it's still a blow to his heart. He feels the air leave his chest, tears filling up in his eyes. He wants to world to open up a whole and swallow him whole, that idea of running away in boxers is suddenly very appealing.

Until,

Until Jackson is standing a few centimeters from him - when did he get that close - and stands up on his tippy toes to grab Jaebum in a kiss and smack his plush, red lips against Jaebum's own frozen ones.

They both freeze.

And then Jaebum shuts his eyes close, pushes Jackson close to him until there are no empty spaces between him and he's kissing him slow and soft. Jackson huffs in surprise, but soon enough he's inhaling into the kiss. Jackson kisses him like a drowning man, drinking in the air above the surface, licking his lips until they pry open and Jaebum's mouth is sucking Jackson's tongue. And Jaebum's heard people say that if feels like melting, but he thinks it's like soaring, like rising and growing taller as he sees colors he hadn't seen before.

When they finally fall apart with their lungs begging for air, Jackson looks up at him in total awe, eyes bright and shiny. Jaebum pants into Jackson's grin, "Be my boyfriend?"

He doesn't think he's ever seen anything more beautiful than Jackson smiling in that moment. "Yes," and then after a moment, "Boyfriend.

\

Jaebum may be a little jealous when he finds out that Mark stole Jackson's first kiss.

\

Jinyoung hates Jaebum.

He never shuts up about how pretty Jackson is. It's complete torture and he regrets everything.

\

Yugyeom is brilliant. He knows it, Jinyoung knows it, BamBam knows it, and now Jaebum knows it. Which is why he starts to demand his hyung to take him out to eat for getting them together in the first place. Jaebum nods along grudgingly, but buys him anything he wants. (It's the least he can do for not being there to see Jaebum humiliate himself by asking Jackson out in his boxers.)

He's brilliant.

\

Mark is done with Jackson. He is so, so done with him. Every waking day of his life he will regret the moment that coconut head came into his life and convinced him to get Jackson and Jaebum together. For the rest of his life Mark will have to hear Jackson talk praises about how Jaebum is so sweet and how great he is in bed and how he's completely in love with Jaebum.

Mark thinks it might be a little worth it if Jackson keeps smiling like that.

\

Jackson is in love.

\

Youngjae is just happy that his hyungs are happy, he relaxes and takes more pictures of Jackson cuddling into Jaebum so he can spam Jinyoung with them.

\

BamBam may have not signed up for this be he sure did sign up for Yugyeom to suck him off every day since Jaebum is the one buying both of them food.

\

** PHASE III **

**_ Get Jaebum and Jackson to date _ **

** STATUS: UNNECESSARY **

** NOTES: _u guys can stop it with this, we're very happy together._ **

**_ \- jaebum and jackson _ **

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this than wow, congrats. why did u keep reading
> 
> thank u tho for reading it and if you liked it pls hit the kudos button bcs it makes my day and also reassures me that jackbum is real
> 
> come find me on tumblr: @beyondthesuga


End file.
